A world away
by goth fire fairy
Summary: Rogue dosn't know where she is or why shes there, but it cant be good. she's now traped in a world where the strange rule and can't get out. will the others work out whats happened.


Drue: ok, guess what? I don't own any of the x-men.  
  
Luna: big surprise there  
  
Drue: but I do own Galis, Magenta, Lye .and any other strangely named creatures  
  
Luna: all creations of an overactive imagination  
  
Drue: sounds about right, on with the story  
  
Luna: o yay can you feel my excitement radiating of me  
  
Drue: where did I put that rope?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A world away ~ waking  
  
Even without sitting up she felt like hell. Her body ached and her head spun, she kept her eyes tight shut already knowing her vision would blur and the world would spin. Rogue had had hangovers, but this was about a million times worse. Plus she hadn't been drinking, in fact the last thing she remembered was walking home from school. The ground rocked under her and she has a feeling of slight sea sickness. She'd been on her way home and . . . black. Nothing. Damn must have been some night to leave her like this. She moaned and put her hand to her head, thinking hurts. The floor rocked again, stupid hangovers. It was new though, head aches, painful mussels, spinning and blurred vision, she'd had them all, but the ground moving. That was different.  
  
"Hay your awake!"  
  
Rogue eyes shot open and she instantly regretted it covering her head with her hands. Bright sunlight had almost blinded her, and she hadn't expected to wake up in the open air under the sky.  
  
"Magenta will be so pleased, she's just gone to get some food. She'll be back soon. Are you ok? Why are you hiding your face?"  
  
The high, sing song voice hurt her ears. Rogue slowly let the light creep though to her eyes, getting them used to the brightness. She pushed herself upright and squinted around her. All she could see was blue. Blue above her, blue around her. Some one put a small tablet in to her now free hand.  
  
"Take this, Magenta said you'd feel ill when you wake, and that you're to take it. It'll make you better"  
  
"Right", she muttered, for all she knew it was poison. No if they wanted to kill her they would have done it earlier. What the hell, she felt like shit might as well try it. She swallowed the tablet quickly.  
  
"Now lie down again for a minute, its very quick working"  
  
Rogue lay as she was told, and a fue minutes later her head begin to clear and her body stopped aching. But the floor still moved. It took her a second or two to work out why, this time she didn't even have to look.  
  
"Why iam I in a boat?"  
  
"Because that's where you landed"  
  
"Landed?"  
  
"It will all be explained soon, don't worry. I don't understand it all, But Magenta dose, she's your guide. Her and Lye. I just have to watch you"  
  
Lye? Magenta? Landed? Ok, this is one strange dream.  
  
"No, it's not a dream it's real. That's why it hurts"  
  
"Great you're a telepath, who are you anyway"  
  
For a second time Rogue sat up and looked around, she was on a boat; a small four seated one at that. And from what it looked like in the middle of the ocean. She looked around for the speaker there was no one in the boat, she looked in the water. A girl of about 10 or 11 was watching her from in the water head and arms testing on the side of the boat. She had greenish skin and blue/green hair full of sea weed and shells; she has small webbed hands and large marble eyes. She watched Rogue curiously as if shed never seen anything stranger.  
  
"Iam Galis and no iam not a mer. thingy, what you thought. Iam an Olma"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Never mind, what's your name? Are you really human?"  
  
"Err. yeah what else would I be? In fact don't answer that. My names Rogue"  
  
"Okay, iam bored now. I've watched you like she said. Iam going now. Magenta and Lye will be here soon. Good bye and go well human."  
  
"Hay wait, where and I? Why am I here?"  
  
But Galis has already dived in to the dark depths of the water leaving silver bubbles in her wake. Rogue lent back in the boat. There were no oars or motor in it, how did she get here. It was silent, no wind, not even a ripple or wave on the water now the boat was still and Galis had gone. She looked at the sky. Blue, no clouds, she couldn't even see the sun. Just blue sky and blue water. "No wonder Galis got bored"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"When was the last time you sour her?"  
  
"I don't know! Like before end of school. She said she was waking back."  
  
It was 10pm; Kitty was standing in front of Logan and the Professor with most of the other students. Rogue was missing; they'd thought she was out with friends or walking until 8ish when they started to get worried. She hadn't made contact or told anyone where she was going.  
  
"And that was the last time any of you sour her, when she told Kitty she was walking home?" All the students nodded and muttered in agreement. Logan turned to the Professor.  
  
"I still sense her but it's very faint, I can't tell where she is. Logan I want you and the older students to go out in a search party, see if you can find here, or any trace of her around the school and path she usually takes home, and try some of the clubs. Hopefully she not injured but at the moment I fear she may be."  
  
~*~  
  
Well what do you think? Ok so you don't really find out much in this chap, but if anyone likes it I'll carry on. Next chap more will happen I promise, this chap was just really to show where ppl are. Please r & r.  
  
Drue xXx 


End file.
